Kukaku's Rain
by kage713
Summary: not much to say here it's about kukaku, kenpachi and rain. it may be a little OCC and it is a little AU so please if you don't like that stuff don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Kukaku Shiba sighed it was raining…Again. That day marked the fourth day it had been raining.

She hated the rain it made it so that she couldn't even train or work on her kido (most of which being fire based) she had tried inventing new kido in her workshop but after a peculiarly bad reaction she had to let it air out and so she was waiting on her porch waiting for some thing interesting to happen when a man stepped out of the forest in front of her.

The man had long black hair that reached his shoulders he was at least six feet tall and was wearing some very ragged clothes with a sword peaking over one shoulder but what really caught her attention was the small child in his arms. When the man reached the porch she asked " why are you here?"

"She's sick, I'm lookin' for someone ta help her" he replied

"Well I do have some medicine inside I'll see what I can do for her and if she doesn't get any better by tomorrow I take to see some of my soul reaper friends and have them take a look." She said as she led them inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kukaku was headed for bed after getting her guest settled and locking up for the night.

_Man _she thought_ I didn't think he would demand to be in the same room as that little girl._

Which was not totally true he really just sat down next to her bed with his sword across his lap and closed his eyes.

As she passed the kitchen area she heard a sound like someone going though her cupboards.

Must be Ganju trying to find a late night snack again

When she went in she found to her surprise that it was actually the man from the woods

"I thought you were with the girl," she said.

"Yachiru woke up an' said she was thirsty so I was looking for your glasses ta get her some water" he explained as if it were obvious.

They're over here she said pointing to a cupboard he had not yet checked

She opened it and grabbed a cup filled it with water from the tap and began walking toward Yachiru's room

"By the way," she said as he followed, "I don't think I caught your name yet"

"Zaraki, Kenpachi Zaraki"


	2. Chapter 2

Kukaku gasped as she woke up to the sound of the rain, it had been years since she last remembered that day, the day she had met Kinpachi. After Yachiru got better the two left her house and see never saw them herself again but her friend Yoruichi had told her some years later that a man called Zaraki had taken over the 11th division by killing the previous captain.

_Couldn't be the same man, the Zaraki that came here looked too scrawny to use that sword to kill anyone much less a soul reaper captain. _She had thought. When she had a moment alone with the sword she took it out of its sheath only to find it was so rusty and chipped it couldn't cut anything

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kukaku was sitting on her porch again waiting for the rain to stop when she saw the man from her dream step out of the woods once again, this time he looked so different she almost didn't recognize him if not for the small pink haired girl on his shoulder. She smirked as she looked up at him and asked. "Why do you always bring rain?" She paused studying his face, "what happened to your eye?"

"Nothin' it just makes the fighting more fun" he answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside and out of the rain Kukaku asked him "so why are you here anyway" "you know about the whole Aizen thing right?" At her nod he continued "well they need three new captains and we got two"

"who?"

"Ichigo an' that Abari kid"

"so what does this have to do with me?"

"Well old man Yamamoto says you're captain material so I'm here ta test ya out"

"and how are you going to do that?"

"Why the same way I test everyone else we fight" and with that he unsheathed his sword and swung trying to behead her.


End file.
